


The void becomes me

by Webtrinsic



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: The shrinking was never-ending, his heart never beating but it's thumping never-ceasing.





	The void becomes me

**Author's Note:**

> First antman fic!

The shrinking was never-ending, his heart never beating but it's thumping never-ceasing. There was no air, yet he was breathing. Yet his lungs felt frozen as they expanded and deflated with every huff of air.  There was nothing here. Everything was here. It was a void, a portal, to something so beautiful and so unrelenting on his senses. On his mind.

The darkness, the colors, the hues and shadows surrounding him. Encompassing him in an a surreal blanket, thick and thin. Drowning him in a thick veil, yet it thinned in what could be seconds. He didn't understand, teal diamond's made themselves known in the black abyss.

He no longer knew who he was, as far as he knew he was nothing. Something so small in a vast wasteland, he didn't understand how it made him feel so important. Made him feel as if he was apart of this, this nothingness, this wholeness. A lack of purpose resonated within him, but it quickly withered away filling him with an empty love. 

Something escaped him, everything escaped him. Eons, decades, millenia, he didn't know but it all felt timeless. It was. Time didn't exist here, nor did he, but he did. He was here, not by this places design. He knew this wasn't a place, knew this wasn't where he was supposed to be.

Maybe it was, he didn't know. If he did know he couldn't comprehend it. Staring at the ever-changing scenery, the vibrant and twilight abyss captivated his mind. Telling him the secret's of his being, of his previous world. He didn't remember it, didn't remember himself. 

This void was him, if he was him. He was nothing, but something. He wanted to know, wanted to remember but he knew he'd done what he was supposed to do. Where he needed to be. No. Something was calling to him, beneath the roar around him, beneath the silence.

_"Daddy!"_

His eyes struggled to focus on something, focus on whatever was calling to him. He knew they were addressing him, knew Daddy was a term of endearment. Referring to him, it wasn't his name but it was his role. 

_"Daddy where are you?"_

The comforting, familiar, inspiring voice asked. He didn't know, but his lips moved for what felt like the first time in what possibly was forever.

"Cassie."

The name brought fondness to him, brought new memories of voices. An older man, instructing him, something about the regulator.

_"Come back daddy!"_

He was trying, fidgeting with the disk, it slowly drifted away. So far out of reach, escaping him. It took what felt as if another millenia, eons escaped him as he traveled through the pattern's and shard's. A kaleidoscope, a shattered mirror, a wave of a possible unrelenting sea. There was no water here, though he was drowning in this land.

His hand clutched the disk, opening the regulator before locking it in. Snapping it shut, instinctively his hand's forced down on the button. And as fast as he'd fallen into this void, he was breaking out of it. Growing, expanding, he still didn't remember. 

His feet hit something solid, nothing but him had been solid for so long. Even then his body still felt light.

"Daddy," Cassie cried, jumping from the perch of her bed into his arms. He returned the hug, knowing this was why he'd sacrificed himself. His chest filled, before he stood and looked down at what he easily recognized as his own kin. An unfamiliar face met him, a finger pointed towards a giant hole in the wall.

He wouldn't admit he still didn't know a thing, for a moment he believed he was returning to that dream. He missed it, missed it in an odd way. Maybe because there he was infinite, enveloping him in a beauty like no other. If he'd felt empty before, it was nothing compared to now. 

Blackness enveloped him, an almost state of consciousness. He knew it was fatigue, exhaustion, not a beautiful and captivating escape from everything. 

\---

He woke easily, in an older room. Fancy, clearly antique. A small body cuddled up beside him. Otherwise he was alone, he recognized the body as Cassie, who wearily opened her eyes. The pupils dilated, before a shout of, "Daddy," escaped her lips. She hugged him tightly, him returning the hug easily.

"My name's daddy?" He asked confused. She laughed, "No daddy, you're Scott!" He returned the smile, her laugh bringing him happiness.

The door opened, a older man entered, along with a well put together woman. The man from the pink room before stepped in, a blond right behind him.

"You're awake," the older man announced, he knew the voice. Recognized it from the void. Was that his dad or something? They all looked down at him with worried eyes. Maybe they were family.

"Daddy forgot his name," Cassie laughed, still hugging him. Everyone else straightened, looking at him the worry and concern consuming their faces.

"Yea," he mumbled. The blond stepped forward, slowly lifting Cassie away. Scott let go, allowing her to be taken away. He saw some similarity between his daughter and the woman. The man from earlier's arm was around her waist though, it was safe to assume they'd been together before, not anymore though.

The older man and business woman exchanged glances with the couple.

"Come on baby, Daddy has to talk with his friend's," the blond replied. 

"Okay mama," Cassie replied, waving to Scott. Scott waved back, "Bye peanut," he didn't know why he called her that, but it felt right and she smiled. Once he'd been left alone with the nicely dressed man and woman, he'd been bombarded with questions.

"What do you remember?"

"How are you feeling?"

Scott's brow furrowed,"Nothing," his head slowly throbbing, "Um my head's been pounding a bit, still feel tired."

"You knew your daughter's name," the woman pointed out.

"Cassie, she's always been Cassie." Scott said simply, his voice dull. 

"And peanut?" The older man asked.

"I... I don't know... it just seemed right."

The woman's eyes grew teary before she walked out to calm herself down, "Did I say something wrong?" Scott asked confused.

"No," the older-man sighed, running a hand through his white hair. Hank focused on Scott's eyes, they were distant, they hadn't been distant when looking at Cassie he recalled. He longed to know what Scott had seen, longed to know if it was a hell that his wife had been subjected to so long ago.

Longed to know if he saw her, in some ways he didn't want to know. Scott had forgotten, forgotten everything. It'd done that to him.

Scott's peripheral caught a familiar teal shard, Scott turned his head quickly. Yearning to return to what had become him. He'd never be the same.

Scott fell into unconsciousness, his head bumping against the headboard.

"Dammit," Hank mumbled, rushing to adjust Scott. Hope burst in, "What happened?"

"I don't know," he replied, Hope now adjusting the pillow under Scott's head. 

"Daddy, do you think he'll be alright?" Hope asked in a vulnerable tone he hadn't heard since he'd told her the truth about her mother. She hadn't even called him that since she was seven year's old, his old heart hurt. 

"I don't know sweetheart, it was possibly too much for his mind. I expected he wouldn't remember the event, I didn't think he'd forget everything."

Hope nodded, "I'll go let them know, and call his friend's." 

"I can do that, if you want to stay with him..." Hank offered, but Hope declined setting off to let the family and friend's know. 

\---

Scott flew throughout the depths of his expanded mind, only eligible to him in his unconscious state. He'd live in it if it were possible, but his daughter needed him. He couldn't abandon the only thing tethering him to his current world. He knew he wouldn't be returning to the place locked away in his head.

But maybe that was okay, he could always go there in his dreams. Always go there when he looked down at his little girl. As long as he had to protect Cassie, he'd be here. Away from the wholesome emptiness, who knows maybe one day when her world is saved he could return to the special place in his head. A place unimaginable. 


End file.
